Kims roomie
by tears-of-pain
Summary: After std Kim kicks shego into a radio tower wich has long term affects on shego as she is having trouble walking and kims mum has some unexpected arrangements. Reads better than summery. Testy language.
1. Tears of pain

Shego was sitting in her room, she liked things simple. The room was decorated with black and green. There was a single bed and a laptop and a wardrobe, a door that led to a black and green bathroom and nothing much else. Oh apart from the shoe box that contained the memories from when she was a hero and when she was Miss. Go.

Shego was doubled up in pain that stupid Brat Kim Possible had kicked her into a fucking radio tower. So yeah she had multiple injuries and a fried nerve system, also was finding it extremely difficult to walk. Well you would two if you got kicked into a radio tower.

'But I deserved it how can I stay mad at her she's beautiful.' Thought Shego.

'Shego, Shego, SHEGO.' Dr.Drakken screamed, the blue man had put on a lot of weight and was waddle walking everywhere.

'What the fuck do you want you blue lump?' shouted Shego slowly walking toward him ignoring the shooting pain in her legs.

'My newest plan for world domination, muhahhha.' Grinned Drakken, with the look of a greedy boy wanting more ice cream in his eyes.

'Oh ok so what are you planning, wait don't tell me, your gonna take over the world using some sort of device to turn Kimmie into a flower.' said Shego Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

'Well actually yes then I wont water her and she will wilt.' Cackled Drakken.

'You're a complete psycho.' Muttered Shego easing, into a chair.

'You got that right.' The voice came from the now gaping hole in the skylight.

'Kim Possible, get her Shego.' Cried Drakken waddle running.

Shego was wearing a green baggy t-shirt and baggy black shorts. She eased herself up from the chair and slipped into a fighting stance. Kim lunged at her Shego dodged just barley avoiding a jab aimed at her midsection her hands lighting up for a second then the stopped.

'Shego if you can't fight Kim Possible then the contracts invalid, you're fired.' Drakken screamed from where he and Ron were rolling around. Drakken jumped into the hover craft and sped off.

'Whoa, bummer Shego.' Said Ron running over to Kim.

Kim was still fighting Shego who was making no attempt to fight back. Kim took the legs from underneath Shego and there was a crunch as she went don to the floor tears of pain ran down Shego's cheek before it all went black.


	2. New member of the possible household

**Hey its me well you all know the drill i dont own anything blah blah blah. I would really apreciate some more reviews sorry its so shory shego dose drop the f bomb and swear a little so wach out.**

* * *

Shego blinked a few times so her eyes could adjust to the light.

''Holy shit, what the fuck happened.'' said Shego, rubbing her eyes.

'Ah so your awake.' Sighed Ann (AN: the more obvious name) rubbing her hands together and walking over.' Do you want the bad news or the good news?'

'Surprise me Doc.' Smirked Shego

'Well the bad news is that after that unfortunate, mishap whit my daughter Kim.. .' Ann was cut short as Shego interrupted.

'What Princess is your daughter? I thought there was a resemblance but I never would have thought.' Babbled Shego, before Ann coughed

'Well as I was saying after the radio tower incident, those volts of electricity affected your spin. So basically you have limited movement of your legs and over time you are going to have to learn to walk again.' Explained Ann, sitting down in a chair.

'Well that blows.' Replied Shego calmly. Ann expected her to blow up immediately. From what Kim had told her she had plasma powers and Ann did not want to have to deal with them.

'So what am I gonna do in the mean time.' Shego sighed. Ann was aware of the fact that Shego had been fired, so she had decided to let her stay at the possible residence until Shego was healed.

'Oh I nearly forgot to tell you the good news, GJ had heard about you quitting and are willing to drop all charges against you if you serve 2 years in prison after you have healed.' Ann smiled brightly.

'I don't have much choice in this do I?' asked Shego half-heartedly.

'No. Now were going home.'

'What do you mean were?'

'Well I assume you have nowhere to stay so you will be staying with us until you heal.'

'What in the god's name of Fuck are you smoking?' Shego exclaimed as she was forced into a wheelchair as Ann pushed her towards her car.

The ride to the possible residence was Farley quiet. Shego looked out of the window and lost all concept of time. She was jerked out of the peace when they pulled up the drive and Ann got out of the car.

'No rest for the evil then I see?' Smirked Shego, as once again she was forced into a wheelchair.

'Sadly no.' Smirked Ann. Shego was surprised that Ann would be sarcastic and dropped her armour a little.

As they entered the house Kim ran towards them and hugged her mum.

'Aww how cute I think im gonna cry.' Sneered Shego

'Shego Behave.' Snapped Ann

'Yes Mrs.Possible, wait hold on you can't tell me what to do.' Said Shego in a state of shock. Unfortunately this little out burst did not go unnoticed by Kim.

'Shego you should have seen the look on your face it was priceless.' Laughed Kim.

'Right well I'll just leave you two alone.' Ann said walking into the kitchen.

'Hi.' They both said avoiding each others eyes.

* * *

**review please and ill write more!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tears-of-pain**


	3. Unexpected news

**_Discalmer_:i own nothing onley this idea and thats harley much.**

**_Parings_: Kigo (kim shego)**

_Hey sorry i havent updated in a while iv been in cornwall on holiday and havent had time._

_I hope this chapter satisfies you. Im really sorry its so short i promise the rest will be longer._

**__**

* * *

Shego and Kim just looked at each other and it stayed that way for a while. It was Kim that broke the silence.

'I'm sorry.' Kim said looking down.

'Yeah, ok.' Shego replied trying to hide the slight smile that was trying to burst on her face.

'No I really am Shego.' Kim persisted.

'It's ok really.' Shego insisted. Kim nodded. Ann having watched all this walked in and proceeded to force Shego up the stairs. Shego was startled when she was pushed into Kim's room and was faced with pink.

'Pink makes me feel sick.' Shego whined.

'Shego stop complaining.' Ann deadpanned. Shego was about to push it further when Ann just walked out of the room. Kim was just standing at the door speechless.

'Your mums pissing me off.' Shego sighed it was going to be harder than she thought. Before Kim could say anything Ron stumbled into the room, falling flat on his face and Rufus flipping out of his pocket before he was crushed.

'Wow he really is a buffoon.'Shego smirked.

'Kim I need to talk to you.' Ron stated looking round seeing Shego. 'Hey Shego'

'Hey' Shego replied casually.

'Wait, OH MY GOD WERE ALL GONNA DIE.' Ron screamed running round the room. Kim just looked at Shego who was having a hysterical laughing fit.

-----------------------------------------------------------10 mins later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ron who was still shrieking ran past Shego she grabbed him by his shirt long enough for him to calm down.

'Stand still your making me dizzy.' Said Shego.

'Ron what did you want to talk about?' questioned Kim.

'Well I don't know how to say this but.' Ron started rubbing the back of his neck. By this time Kim was sitting on her bed a little worried about what could make him so nervous.

'Spit it out you buffoon.' Shego hissed impatient that the bumbling idiot had ruined her time with Kim.

'Yeah thank you.' Ron said to Shego sarcastically. 'Well it's about us as in us as a couple.'

'Yeah, what about us?' Kim questioned not liking where this was going.

'Well I, I don't think its working out I mean when I think of you I think of my best friend not my girlfriend. I mean you mean so much to me but only as a best friend. I don't want to hurt you and I really mean that. KP I'm sorry I really am but I really want to still be best friends.' Ron finished, taking a deep breath.

'I think I should leave you two alone'Shego said quietly wheeling herself out of the room and closing the door behind her. She really hated the fact that they were going out in the first place as she liked Kim but she never wanted Kim to get hurt.

* * *

**OMG WILL KIM STILL WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH RON REVIEW AND FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Night pumpkin

**Disclamer: I own nothing except idea for story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kim sat in total silence, shocked with what Ron had just said.

''Kim, Kim'' Ron said. It took Kim several moments before she answered.

''Ron, I... I, well ok. Ron I need some time to think this through.'' Kim replied slowly.

''Ok, well call me if you need me.' Ron said as he walked out of the room. Sego wheeled herself back into the room. The silence was interrupted by a shrill scream as

Kim buried her face into a pillow.

''Arrrrg!'' Kim sighed.

''What's wrong?'' Shego asked placing a hand on her back.

''Great thinking Shego just go ask her a stupid question.'' Shego thought as she mentally slapped herself.

''I can't believe Ron would do that to me.' Kim started as tears made their way down her face. Shego pulled her in for a hug. Kim hugged her back.

''He said, he didn't want too hurt me.'' Kim started as she pulled back from the hug.

''Yeah, go on.'' Shego urged as she ran her fingers softly through the red heads hair. Shego found that being close was not hard even though Shego was sitting a

Wheelchair.

''I always thought Ron was the one, you know.'' Kim continued enjoying the sensation of Shego's fingers.

''I mean we were best friends since pre-k, he was always a goofball, just like a brother to me. We were, no we are so close it seemed right.'' Shego nodded and let

Kim continue.

''But when we kissed at the Junior Prom well I felt nothing, no fireworks, no wedding bells, nothing. Well Ron wanted this so bad.'' Kim paused to wipe her eyes with

The palm of her hand.

''I think that maybe us breaking up was for the best. Well I hope it was.'' Kim sighed and squeezed Shego's hand and she felt comfortable, but Kim had failed to notice

Shego pushing herself up from her chair and on to the bed.

'' Ahh, bitch.'' Shego hissed as she got on the bed.

''You should really ask me for help next time.'' Kim said as she helped the older woman get comfy.

'' Yeah but I hate not being able to do anything.''

''Thank you Shego.''

''For what?'' Shego asked but she didn't get and answer as Kim pulled her into a hug. Shego yawned shortly followed buy Kim and they fell asleep together on the bed.

Kim stirred from a dreamless sleep and rolled on her side to check her alarm clock. It read 10:17. Good thing were on a week break. She looked over at Shego who looked

So peaceful it would be a crime to wake her. Kim sighed as she got up and went to the airing closet where the spare bed linen was kept and the blow up bed. Kim was

Nearly finished when Ann peeked her head round the door.

'' Kim could you tell Shego her clothes and possessions will be here tomorrow.'' Ann said as she left the room. Kim had no idea how Ann could get Shego's things, but

Then again she didn't want to know.

''Shego.'' called Kim as she gently shook Shego awake

''Yeah princess.'' Shego replied

''Your beds on the floor and your things will be here tomorrow.''

''Thanks Kimmie.'' Shego said as she got comfy.

''Night Shego''

''Night Pumpkin.''

* * *

_Wow but will the night be peacefull???? Review and find out. I am introducing a knew charcter into next chapter and a minor character in the show will play a major part. _

_ tears-of-pain_


End file.
